Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. She was there since their births yet neither one of them knew it. What happens when she finally feels it's time for her brothers to know of her existence? How will they react to having a sister? R&R please and let me know how you like it!
1. Intro

**B** _- Okay this idea came to me while I was taking a nap today (12/17/10] and I thought, what if InuYasha and Sesshomaru had a sister that NEITHER one of them knew about but she was there the entire time? How would their first meeting go down? This is purely MY IDEA! So if anyone thinks that I'm copying them, I'm not. So read and enjoy. If I get any reviews that will be nice. I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer**_ - **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES! I DO HOWEVER OWN MIKAZUKI, HISA, SERENITY, AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY COME IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

**

* * *

**

***Sesshomaru's Birth**

InuTaisho stood outside of the birthing room as Kimi laid in labor with their second child. While he paced his daughter, Mikazuki, stood sighing wishing her mothers pain would hurry and end.

Finally, after 13 hours of labor they heard the first cries of a baby boy. The midwife and healer opened the doors and allowed them to enter the small room. Mikazuki's deep golden eyes filled with shock at the beautiful baby boy who her mother held in her arms. She sat on one side of Kimi while InuTaisho sat on the other.

"What did you decide to name him?", Mikazuki asked never taking her eyes off the new born babe.

Kimi sighed and said, "I do not know, dearest do you have a name for him?"

InuTaisho shook his head and said, "No, Mikazuki, why don't you do the honors of naming him?"

Mikazuki's eyes lit up at her fathers words and she nodded.

Mikazuki thought for a moment then said, "Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection. He will be a great Lord some day and embark on many different adventures succeeding in over powering his foes."

Kimi smiled then said, "The name fits, Sesshomaru."

InuTaisho smiled as well and said, "I agree"

Mikazuki then stands and says, "Now, it is time that I take my leave. As we talked about before, Sesshomaru must not know of my exsistence just yet. When the time is right, I will reveal myself to him. But I will be keeping a close eye on the young Lord."

"Yes, be careful out there Mikazuki.", InuTaisho said looking his daughter in the eye.

"My dear daughter, take this.", Kimi said reaching for the necklace that hung from her neck.

She takes the beautiful golden necklace with a purplish pinkish stone in the middle off her neck and hands it to Mikazuki. Mikazuki takes the necklace and places it around her neck.

"Thank you Mother.", Mikazuki said holding the pendent in her hand.

"We will meet again in 500 years time, Mikazuki.", InuTaisho said

Mikazuki nodded and said, "Yes Father."

She bows to both her parents, her bangs covering her eyes then she turns and leaves the room.

_

* * *

_

***InuYasha's Birth**

Mikazuki stood with her father before he entered the castle grounds where his new born son and human lover waited for him.

"Father, the human named Izayoi was killed by a man named Takemaru. If you hurry, you can make it to her and your son and save her from being carried to the underworld.", Mikazuki informed him.

"Has she thought of a name for the child?", he asked looking down at the village.

Mikazuki shook her head and said, "No, but as I see, he will be called InuYasha."

"InuYasha...", InuTaisho breathed.

"There is one more thing Father.", Mikazuki said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?", he asked looking back at her.

Mikazuki sighed then said, "Today, this hour is your last. The castle will be set afire thus killing you and the retch named Takemaru. Lady Izayoi and Lord InuYasha will make it out alive however."

InuTaisho nodded and said, "Good, that is all that matters."

Mikazuki pulled her hand away from him and said, "Go Father, Lady Izayoi needs you."

Just then InuTaisho transforms into his true form and takes off running again. Mikazuki goes into the forest that she knew Izayoi would run into with InuYasha. She knew she had to help Izayoi escape away from here to a place that she and the child could be safe. As she flew into the forest she masked her powerful aura and waited in the thickest part of it. She waited for a good 30 minutes until her exhilarated ears registered the sound of footsteps and the cries of a new born baby boy. She walked out of the trees and stood before Izayoi. Instinctivly, Izayoi cradled InuYasha closer to her chest.

"Do not worry Lady Izayoi, I will not harm you or InuYasha.", she said holding up her hand.

Izayoi gasped then said, "How do you know our names?"

"I am a close and personal...friend of Lord InuTaisho's." Mikazuki said, "He asked me to help you get away from here to safety. Come, I know of a place that you both can live."

"Your name, what is it?", Izayoi asked.

"My name is Mikazuki", Mikazuki said.

Izayoi smiled then said, "Thank you Mikazuki, for everything you're doing. How can I ever repay you?"

"There is no need, just follow me.", Mikazuki said.

Mikazuki takes Izayoi's hand and leads her to a nearby village. After traveling for a few hours they finally arrive.

Mikazuki stopped and said, "This is where I stop, I hope that you will have a peaceful life here."

Izayoi smiled again and said, "Thank you Mikazuki for all your help."

"There is no need to thank me Lady Izayoi. Just live long and well.", Mikazuki said before gesturing her to walk into the village.

Izayoi stares into the demoness' deep golden eyes. Eyes that reminded her so much of InuTaisho's. She then smiled and gave a slight bow before turning and heading into the village. Before she decided to continue, Mikazuki watched as Izayoi's small figure disappeared into the snow covered village. After she had disappeared from her sight, Mikazuki continued on through the thick snow and forest that lay ahead of her.

_

* * *

_

***150 Years Later: InuYasha Pinned to the Goshinboku Tree**

Mikazuki stood on top of the Goshinboku tree looking down at InuYasha as he tried to escape with the Shikon No Tama.

"_It's happening, the seal is about to be placed on InuYasha. Once he is sealed in an eternal sleep the Miko will pass on. Hmmm, how long will the seal hold the young hanyou? And why does he want to become a full blooded demon? He's plenty strong already. The demon blood within him is already too powerful for him now. What will he do if he is transformed into a full youkai like Sesshomaru and myself? He wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd lose himself."_, Mikazuki thought watching the entire event unfold below her.

Just then she hears the Miko yell his name and an arrow flying through the air pinning InuYasha to the tree. She looks down then sees her brother fall into a deep sleep. Then she sees the Miko walking towards him. She studies her and sees her fall to her knees. The entire village runs to the Miko's side as she picks up the jewel.

"Sister Kikyo, please let somone help you.", Kaede pleaded.

"Listen to me Kaede, take this jewel and see that it is burned with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it.", Kikyo said holding the jewel out to her sister.

"Kikyo you're in pain...let someone help.", Kaede pleaded again.

"Don't worry, I won't feel it much longer.", Kikyo said placing her hand on her sister's cheek and smiling at her.

With that said she winces one last time then falls over, dead.

"SISTER KIKYO!", Kaede screamed.

Mikazuki stares at the scene bellow her. Once the Miko had passed, she turned her back and raced away from the sight.

_

* * *

_

***50 Years Later: Their First Meeting**

InuYasha stood facing Sesshomaru, hatered gleaming in both their eyes.

"Well Sesshomaru, you gonna make a move or not?", InuYasha barked

"Silence half breed, DRAGON STRIKE!", Sesshomaru hissed.

The blue light illuminates from the sword and heads toward InuYasha. InuYasha, reacting as soon as the blast came, yelled out, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

Little did they know, Mikazuki was standing a ways away masking her aura and hiding her scent from her brothers, watching the entire fight unfold.

"_I must stop this before they kill each other. Father would not be proud of their behavior right now, and neither am I._", Mikazuki thought.

She unsheaths her sword, Mieczyslawa: The Sword Of Glory and readies her own attack to stop her brothers from the senseless fighting they were doing.

Both sources of power struck each other and fought for power over the other. Soon the blasts subside and the brothers stand baring their teeth at each other. Sesshomaru changes his stance and InuYasha attacks again.

"WIND SCAR!", InuYasha yelled.

The blast flies out toward Sesshomaru but they hear the sound of a womans voice and a large blast of light flies towards the Wind Scar, knocking the blast away from Sesshomaru.

"What the hell?", InuYasha barked.

Just then, Mikazuki comes into view and everyone gasps. They stare at the beautiful demoness who so resembled Sesshomaru. Her white and purple kimono and pants similar to Sesshomaru's hugged her perfectly built body. The purple cresent moon on her forehead shown between her bangs and her long silver hair was wrapped tightly into a ponytail with hair down past her chest over her shoulders. Her black breast plate gleamed in the light. They all noticed the purple markings on her eyes, cheeks, and wrists matched those of Sesshomaru's and the golden necklace that hung from her neck. Her deep golden eyes burned with fury at her brothers behavior.

InuYasha points Tetsusaiga at her and says, "Who the hell are you?"


	2. 700 Year Old Secrets Revealed

**B** - _Hello my readers! How are you on this fine night/day...whenever you're reading this lmao. Anyways, last time InuYasha and Sesshomaru were in the mist of a battle with each other when Mikazuki finally decided that it was time for them know of her existence. And now without further ado, here is chapter 2 of Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister._

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however own Mikazuki and the other original characters that will appear in coming chapters.**_

_

* * *

_

***InuYasha & Sesshomaru's Shock**

Mikazuki looks at InuYasha then at the sword.

"Tetsusaiga...good to see you again.", she whispered.

"Hey, I'm talking to you wench! Who the hell are you?", InuYasha barked.

Mikazuki returns her attention to InuYasha. A perfect silver eyebrow raises at his statement.

"No need to be so hostal InuYasha. I'll tell you who I am.", Mikazuki said calmly.

"How do you know my name?", InuYasha said through clenched teeth.

"Now which is more important, who I am or how I know your name?", Mikazuki taunted.

"Dammit all wench, who the fuck are you?", InuYasha yelled slowly losing his patients.

"I am known as Mikazuki, both your and Sesshomaru's sister.", Mikazuki said.

Everyone gasps including Sesshomaru! While exchanging confused stares with each other for a few moments eveyone's gaze lands back on Mikazuki. Then Sesshomaru walks towards her to get a good look at her.

"If you are truly our sister as you proclaim, why were we not informed of you before now?", Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I asked Father not to mention me to you as you were growing up. But, I was always there. I watched you grow into what you have now become, Sesshomaru...Lord of the Western Territories. As for you InuYasha, I was also there when you were born. I am the reason that you and your mother, Izayoi were living in that village. If you had stayed in her birthplace, you both would have been killed.", Mikazuki hissed.

"What?", InuYasha yelled.

"You heard me InuYasha, I'm the reason you're alive now.", Mikazuki said giving him a side glance.

Another gasp escapes the lips of everyone who was standing there. Then, Kagome walked forward towards Mikazuki to get a better look at her. Once she stood before her, Kagome's eyes went wide. She could see the similarities between Mikazuki, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. Her eyes were the exact same color as InuYasha's where as her facial structure matched Sesshomaru's. Her knee length hair gleamed in the sun light just as Sesshomaru's did and was of the same silky texture of InuYasha's. She could clearly see that the markings she held were exactly like the ones on Sesshomaru, just a little longer, as well as the pointed ears.

Mikazuki looked at Kagome puzzeled then said, "Young Miko, what is your name?"

Kagome is snapped back to reality when she heard her speak. She began to trimble as she stood in front of the beautiful demoness.

"Your name?", Mikazuki repeated.

Kagome looked at her then said, "My name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi."

Mikazuki raised an eyebrow and said, "Kagome? You resemble that woman...the other Miko that the young child called Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes as well as everyone else's **(except Sesshomaru's] **grew wide. That's when InuYasha ran toward her, fire in his eyes.

"HOW do you know about Kikyo?", InuYasha demanded.

"Because I was there the day she sealed you to the Goshinboku Tree 50 years ago.", Mikazuki hissed rather irritated with her hot headed brother.

InuYasha was taken aback by this statement. Mikazuki noticed this and sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do to both her hot headed brothers.

"If you will all follow me, I shall explain everything. But if you choose not to, so be it. You know of my existence now and there is no way to take that back.", Mikazuki said giving them all a look over.

Mikazuki turned her back and began walking. Everyone stood in silence for a long while until they noticed how far she had gotten away from them. Sesshomaru is the first to begin walking with Rin and Jaken right behind him. He follows after Mikazuki, catching up to her after a few quick strides.

Kagome looks at InuYasha and says, "Are you going to go with them?"

InuYasha snorted and said, "You're damn right I am, I want answers. And she seems to be the only one that has them. Lets go"

Sango & Miroku ride on Kilala and Shippo sits perched on InuYasha's shoulder while Kagome walks beside him. Quickly they caught up with Sesshomaru and Mikazuki.

_

* * *

_

***Truths Revealed**

Mikazuki finally stopped walking when they reached a large lake. Or at least what they thought was only a lake until she waved her hand and a large castle appeared. She quickly crossed the draw bridge that was let down upon her arrival and the others followed after her.

Once they had entered the large castle she lead them straight to the throne room. She sat upon her throne with her eyes closed. Everyone stood around her in silence until InuYasha spoke.

"Explain yourself", InuYasha demanded.

Mikazuki sighed heavily then prosumed to tell her story.

"I'll start from the beginning then, you all may want to get comfortable. It is a long story.", she said turning her attention to the wooden door behind them.

She clapped and one of the servents of the castle stepped in.

"Yes my Lady?", Hisa, a half demon servant to Mikazuki, said.

"Get some seating mats for these nice people please Hisa, they're guests of mine.", Mikazuki said sweetly.

"Yes my Lady", Hisa said bowing.

She quickly turns and leaves the room. Mikazuki notices everyone staring after the girl.

"Hisa is a half demon. Born of a demon mother and a human father.", Mikazuki explained.

"Lady Mikazuki, you said that you were InuYasha and Sesshomaru's sister did you not?", Sango asked.

"Yes taijiya, I am. I am the eldest decendent of the Great Dog General, Lord InuTaisho.", Mikazuki said turning her attention to Sango.

"How do we know you're not lying?", InuYasha asked.

"You shall see in due time.", Mikazuki said simply.

Just then Hisa returns with the mats. She places one down for each of them. She then looks to Mikazuki for confirmation that she can leave.

"Thank you Hisa, that is all.", Mikazuki said.

"Yes my Lady", Hisa said.

She bowed then left the room haistly. Mikazuki then returned her attention to the 9 people who sat before her waiting for her to explain. She closed her eyes and sighed then re-opened them again and began her tale.

"I was born 1,200 years ago. I was supposed to reign as Queen of the Western Territories but, I had a vision of Sesshomaru's birth. 500 years passed by and mother then concieved you. I spoke with Father and told him, 'you must not mention me to the child because he is the rightful ruler of the Western Territories'. If you had found out about me sooner than this, before taking your place as ruler, you would have lost your position. I did not wish to do that to you, Sesshomaru. So on the day of your birth, after naming you myself, I departed. Though you never knew that I was there I was always watching over you.", Mikazuki explained.

"You named me yourself?", Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, both Father and Mother could not think of a name for you. I had been having visions of you in later life and saw that you had become a fearless leader, over powering each and every one of your foes. There for I named you Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection.", Mikazuki said rivaling his gaze.

Everyone gasps at Mikazuki's response. Then Sesshomaru stood.

"I wish to test you to prove that you really are father's daughter...stand.", Sesshomaru said.

"You wish to do the blood test...very well then.", Mikazuki said.

She stands from her throne and walks toward Sesshomaru. Rolling up the selve of her kimono she held her arm out to Sesshomaru. He took her arm in his hands and bit into it. Slightly, Mikazuki winced at the pain and Sesshomaru soon let go.

Whiping the blood from his mouth he said, "She's telling the truth, she really is Father's daughter."

"And to think that you doubted what I said.", she said turning.

She wiped the stray blood from her arm and the wound instantly closes. She then returned to her throne and sat as Sesshomaru once again was seated on the mat before her. Then she continued.

"The day that you, InuYasha, were born I was also there. After Sesshomaru had spoken with Father about giving him Tetsusaiga and Sounga, Father and I met up outside the gates of the castle. Upon his arrival, I had a vision of a retch named Takemaru of Setsuna who had killed your mother. While I spoke with Father I told him of that little detail and that his last hour was upon him. He gladly accepted his fate when he learned that you and Izayoi would survive. But before that, once again, he was without a name for you as was your mother. I had seen visions of you later in life and learned that people called you InuYasha. So you could technically say that I named you myself as well. Once all this information was relayed to Father he went to save you and your mother from the burning castle thus losing his life. Your mother escaped however with you into the forest that I waited in. I knew that the least I could do for a woman that Father loved was ensure that she and their child be placed somewhere safe. So I lead your mother to that village that you spent your childhood in. I also watched you as well InuYasha. That is how I knew of the Miko, Kikyo who died 50 years ago when she sealed you to the Goshinboku Tree.", Mikazuki explained.

Everyone is so shell shocked by everything that she told them that they all had to sit there thinking about it for a long time before anyone spoke. After a long and eerie silence, Kagome was the brave one to speak.

"So that is how you knew the woman that I resemble?", Kagome asked.

"Yes, I also know that you not only resemble her but you are truly her reincarnation. You were brought here by the Shinkon No Tama were you not?", Mikazuki asked.

Kagome gasps and says, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because, my dear, though no one else who surrounded her heard it, I heard the Miko's last wish. She wished upon the jewel to be reunited with InuYasha in another life. That is why the Shikon Jewel was embedded in your body. Your destiny centers around the jewel.", Mikazuki explained.

Again everyone is shocked by the knowledge that Mikazuki has bestoed upon them.

"Lady Mikazuki, how is it that you know all of this?", Miroku asked.

"I have seen visions of each and every one of you. From young Rin all the way through to Sesshomaru. I know all of your destinies and fates. Though I choose not mention them because I want you to experience life.", Mikazuki said.

"Wait, so if you know everything about us, does that mean that you know about Naraku?", Kagome asked.

"Yes, even him as well as all his incarnations.", Mikazuki said nodding.

Mikazuki stands and says, "Now, there is much that I must do. You are all welcome to stay here or leave. The choice is yours. If you wish to stay Hisa will show you to your rooms. If you shall need me or if you have anymore questions, I will bein in my study."

Quickly the demoness leaves the room with everyone's eyes on her. Shortly after her departure Hisa enters.

"Will you all be staying?", Hisa asked.

Rin jumps up and runs to Sesshomaru, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru may we?"

He doesn't say anything he just nodes his head and Rin answers, "Yes!"

Hisa looks at InuYasha and says, "And what of your group?"

"We'll also be staying.", InuYasha said.

"Then follow me.", Hisa said turning to leave.

Everyone stands and follows the small hanyou to the sleeping quarters. She shows them all their rooms then departs leaving them to get settled in. Sesshomaru sat upon the futon bed to contemplate everything that happened in the last few hours.

"_Everything that she said seems to be true. I'll have to confirm it with mother however to be sure._", Sesshomaru thought.

He stretches out across the bed then instantly falls asleep.


	3. Destinies & Truths

**B** - _Welcome to the next chapter of Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister. Last time InuYasha and Sesshomaru discovered that Mikazuki truly was their sister. Now that the cat...or dog is out of the bag, how will this change all of their lives? Well read this next chapter and find out what happens! And thanks to all my readers, even if you don't review the story, for reading! It makes me feel so good inside :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own InuYasha nor do I make profit off of these stories. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi! I do however own Mikazuki and Hisa as well as the other original characters that come in the next few chapters.**_

_

* * *

_

***Her Destiny Is Made Clear**

Mikazuki sat in her study going over a few scrolls when there was a slight knock at her door. Glancing up at the door she said, "Enter"

Slowly the huge door flung open and in stepped Kagome. Mikazuki beckened her over and she quickly came to sit beside the demoness after closing the door.

"Is there something that I can help you with Kagome?", Mikazuki said looking up at the girl.

"Yes actually, you said you know our destinies, right?", Kagome asked.  
"Yes, you're correct. Why?", Mikazuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you can tell me whether this battle with Naraku and the quest to destroy the Shikon Jewel would end soon.", Kagome said looking down.

"Ah I see, to answer your question, yes it will end shortly, but...", Mikazuki said then stopped.

"What is it?", Kagome asked.

"...but, as will your destiny. Once the jewel disappears your job here will be done. I can not say what will happen to you young one but, it may not be pleasant to you depending on what your desires are.", Mikazuki said placing her hand on Kagome's.

"What do you mean?", Kagome asked.

"Know that you will have to choose between the 2 worlds, your era and this era in the end. I can not tell you any more than that however.", Mikazuki said sitting back in her seat.

"I understand", Kagome said, looking away from the intense gaze of the demoness.

Mikazuki looks into her saddened eyes and says, "Worry not young Kagome, the choice will come to you once you follow your heart."

Kagome smiledn then said, "Thank you Mikazuki"

She stood and was starting to leave the study when Mikazuki's voice stopped her.

"Kagome...", Mikazuki said.

"Yes?", she said turning around.

"I have a question for you.", Mikazuki said looking at her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and said, "What is it?"

She returned to the seat beside Mikazuki and looked her in the eyes.

"When we were in the field, I was studying you. Is there a possiblity that your are in love with InuYasha?", Mikazuki asked.

Kagome was taken aback by Mikazuki's remark. Swallowing hard she tried to find the correct words to say.

Kagome turned red in the face then said, "Well...yes. I do love InuYasha but it seems he has no intent on returning my feelings. His heart belongs to Kikyo. She came before me and there's no way that I could make the ultimate sacrifice she made for him."

Mikazuki looks at Kagome with the eyes of a mother as she confided in her then said, "And what is the ultimate sacrifice she made?"

Kagome looked on the brink of tears then said, "She gave her life for him. I could never bring myself to do something like that."

Mikazuki sighed and said, "And you don't have to. Kikyo was a foolish woman for passing on to the netherworld over her selfish desires to be with InuYasha again. But then again, if she didn't, a wonderful young woman like you would not have entered InuYasha's life, changing him as drastically as you did. Though he does not show it, InuYasha deeply cares for you Kagome. You can see it in his eyes."

Kagome looked at her and said, "How can you be so sure?"

Mikazuki chuckled a little then said, "It comes with age young one. Once someone has lived as long as I have, it becomes easy to read people. Besides, InuYasha is not that great at hiding his feelings."

Kagome looked at the demoness that sat beside her, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Someday he will be able to verbally express those feelings to you, but until then, look in his eyes when he speaks to you. They won't lie.", Mikazuki told her.

Kagome smiled then said, "Thank you Mikazuki"

She hugged her which caught Mikazuki off guard. Stunned at first, Mikazuki returned the girls hug and said, "I'm always here to help."

Kagome let go and stood up.

"If you would like, you can go into the kitchen and ask the chef to prepare you anything you would like to eat.", Mikazuki said.

Kagome smiled again and said, "Thank you"

With a slight bow she left the study closing the door behind her. Mikazuki sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the study.

Mikazuki sighed then said, "Poor girl, she'll be hurled back into her own time without InuYasha being able to reveal his true feelings for her. Once the jewel disappears from this world, she will too."

Little did she know, InuYasha was standing outside her door and had overheard what she just said.

"_Kagome will disappear from this world without me revealing my true feelings to her? I think not, I'm about to take the future into my own hands._", InuYasha thought as he left.

Mikazuki stood and walked over to the door of the balcony. Sliding it opened, she stepped out and stood under the night sky, the moon illuminating the magnificent silver color of her hair. Her golden eyes shinned as she over looked her land. Then a slight movement in one of the gardens caught her eye. Swiftly jumpping, she landed in front of the figure and looked at it.

"Who are you?", Mikazuki demanded.

Yukiko laughed and said, "Mikazuki, you mean that you've forgotten me?"

Mikazuki stares at the woman standing before her then gasps.

"Yukiko? Is that you?", Mikazuki asked.

Yukiko smiled then said, "Ah so you do remember. It's good to see you again old friend."

Then the woman steps into the light of the moon. She stood in similar armor to Mikazuki but hers was covered with wolf fur. Black fur formed a cape around her shoulders and a skirt around her waist. Over her armor was a black belt that held her sword. Her deep blue eyes stared into Mikazuki's golden ones and her long black ponytail swayed in the wind.

"So you have returned from the mountain.", Mikazuki stated.

"It wasn't time yet though. We were driven out by a miasma that threatened to take all our lives. As fast as we could, we high tailed it out of there but lost a few of our men.", Yukiko said, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Did you say a miasma?", Mikazuki asked, her almond shapped eyes growing wide in worry.

"Yes, my father and mother were killed in it along with my grandfather. Only a handful of survivors including myself were able to get away in time. But then we were separated and I ended up near here. So I came to your castle to ask you for help.", Yukiko said looking her friend in the eyes.

"If a miasma was that strong to where it took out almost an entire clan of wolves, there is only one person responisble for this. Come with me, we must ready ourselves for a great battle.", Mikazuki said looking back at the castle.

She grabbed Yukiko's hand and headed back to the castle at a brisk pace. Once she entered she saw Hisa waiting by the door.

"Hisa, gather the others and have them meet me in the throne room, immediately!", Mikazuki barked.

"Yes my Lady", Hisa said turning to search for the others.

"Come Yukiko", Mikazuki said tugging her towards the throne room.

She leads Yukiko to the throne room while Hisa goes to find the others.

_

* * *

_

***A Battle Ahead Of Them**

As Mikazuki sat in her throne with Yukiko standing beside her the others begin to file into the room one by one. Once all the adults were there, Mikazuki began.

"My friend Yukiko lived in the Southern Mountains. They were driven out by a toxic miasma which leads me to believe that it could only be one person...Naraku.", Mikazuki said, her eyes filling with hatred when she spoke his name.

Everyone exchanges concerned glances then look at the demoness sitting before them.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and said, "What do you propose we do, Mikazuki?"

"We must travel out to the Southern Mountains and destroy that verman before he can destroy everything that lives there.", Mikazuki said clenching her fist together.

InuYasha snorted then said, "Feh, then lets go. I've been waiting to fight Naraku again."

Mikazuki shook her head and said, "It's not that easy InuYasha. Unless we think about these things they can end badly. Yukiko knows the mountains fairly well so she will be showing us passages we can use to get to Naraku without him knowing we're coming. We have the element of surprise on our side. We must use it to our full advantage."

"When do we leave?", Kagome asked.

"We depart early tomorrow morning, at first light. Get some sleep, you'll need all the rest you can get.", Mikazuki said dismissing them.

Everyone stood and began to head back to their rooms. Yukiko looked at Mikazuki and says, "Mikazuki, who were those people?"

"My brothers and their friends.", she said still lost in thought.

She stood and said, "Come I'll show you where you can sleep. You'll need rest as well."

"Thank you", Yukiko said bowing her head.

Yukiko followed after Mikazuki to the sleep quarters. After giving her a room Mikazuki headed to her own. Dressing in her bedwear, she thought long and hard about their upcoming battle.

"_I hope that they're all ready._", Mikazuki thought.

She laid down on her futon and stared up to the ceiling until sleep over took her.


	4. He Changed The Future

**B** - _Hello there everyone! I hope you're all enjoying Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited the story! Now, last time Yukiko came to see Mikazuki and told her about the miasma that was taking over her lands. Now they all must venture out and defeat Naraku. Can they succeed or are they not ready yet? Well read and find out!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters nor do I make a profit from writing this fanfic. I do however own Mikazuki, Hisa, & Yukiko!**_

_

* * *

_

***His Love Revealed**

As Kagome slept soundly in her room she was awoken by a slight rapping at her door.

"_Who could this be so late at night?_", Kagome thought.

Fighting to wake herself up, Kagome slide out of the bed and slowly shuffled over to the door. She opened it yawning then saw InuYasha standing before her.

"InuYasha? What are you doing up?", Kagome asked between yawns.

"Can I talk to you Kagome?", InuYasha asked.

"Can't it wait until the morning?", Kagome asked after another yawn.

InuYasha shook his head and said, "No"

Kagome sighed then said, "Fine, c'mon in"

She stood aside and allowed him to enter her room. He walked in and she closed the door behind him. She then crossed the large room and sat on her futon. She looked at InuYasha then patted the spot beside her for him to sit. He was instantly at her side sitting on the futon. They sat in silence for a few moments more until Kagome spoke.

Kagome looked up at him and said, "So what did you want to talk to me about InuYasha?"

InuYasha sighed then said, "I accidently over heard some of you and Mikazuki's conversation earlier. And after you left I went to talk to her but decided not to because I heard her say something that struck me like a knife through the heart."

"What was it?", Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.  
InuYasha winced and said, "I'd rather not repeat what I heard. It would disturb you as much as it disturbs me."

Kagome nodded then said, "Okay...so spill, why does me and Mikazuki's conversation come into play with any of this? Don't leave me hanging InuYasha."

Taking in a deep breath, InuYasha resumed.

"Kagome, I know what your feelings towards me are and I wanted you to know that I actually do love you. Possibly more than I have ever loved Kikyo. Ever since you came into my life I've found myself changing for the better.", InuYasha said.

Kagome gasped and said, "InuYasha..."

InuYasha looke her deep in the eyes and said, "Kagome, would you become my life long mate?"

Kagome's breath was taken away. She let his words race through her head for a while before she could muster up the courage to say anything.

"Kagome?", InuYasha said with a look of concern on his face. He moved closer to her to wrap his arms around her slender frame.

Kagome shook her head and said, "InuYasha...I accept."

His eyes brightened up, becoming like the sun themselves. Kagome moved in closer to him. Quickly realizing what she was doing, InuYasha closed the distance between their lips in a passionate kiss. After a few moments they allowed themseleves to breathe while staring into each others eyes.

Mikazuki stood by Kagome's door smiling.

"_He has changed the future...she'll never leave his side._", Mikazuki thought smiling.

She turns and quietly walks back into her room closing the door behind her. She laid back down staring out the window to the night sky.

"_Jiro...how I long to see you again._", Mikazuki thought as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

_

* * *

_

***Prepare For The Battle**

Mikazuki woke to the sun gleaming on her face. Opening her eyes she looked out the window.

Mikazuki sighed and said, "It's time"

She rose from her bed and replaced her sleepwear with her kimono & pants. Carefully she placed the bone armor around her kimono and tied her purple sash around her waist. Slipping her weapons in the sash she heard a knock at the door.

Mikazuki looked up and said, "Enter"

The door opens to reveal InuYasha standing there. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Mikazuki smiled then said, "InuYasha, what a pleasant suprise."

She wrapped her knee legth hair into a high ponytail pulling it up just bellow her thigh.

"Mikazuki, though you may already be aware of it, I over heard your conversation with Kagome and the last remark you made about her being hurled from this world...which made me reveal my feelings to Kagome.", InuYasha said.

Mikazuki smiled then said, "Yes InuYasha, I already know everything. And now you've changed the future. Kagome will no longer be hurled from this world. She will be at your side at all times."

InuYasha looked at her stunned then said, "Really?"

Mikazuki nodded then said, "Yes, if you hadn't told her, she would have disappeared from your life for 3 years but she would be able to return depending on her desires. You've changed that by telling her how you feel."

InuYasha looks at his sister with glassy eyes. She returns his gazes then walks toward him. She places her hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eye.

Mikazuki shook him a little and said, "Let us prepare for battle, little brother."

InuYasha nodded and said, "Right"

They leave her room and walk into the throne room. Once they entered they saw everyone waiting. Mikazuki nodes her head towards them and they all leave the castle. Yukiko leads the way to the Southern Mountain passage that they would use. Once they got there they stopped.

Yukiko turned back and said, "Stick together, it's easy to get lost in these mountains."

Everyone nodded then follows the wolf demon as she leads the way through the passage to where Naraku was.

* * *

**B** - _Sorry this one is so much shorter than the others but I wanted to leave you with a clift hanger to get you to thinking about what's going to happen! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please & thank you!_


	5. A Devious Trick

**B** - _Here is yet another chapter of Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister with a little twist! Hope you all enjoy this!_

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own InuYasha in any way, shape, or form. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however own Yukiko, Hisa, & the star of the story, Mikazuki & the unintroduced character that was mentioned in ch. 4, Jiro.**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***Stunned With Shock At The Battle Against Naraku**

They all trugged through the riggerous mountains behind Yukiko towards the place Naraku waited with an unexpected alley.

InuYasha, "How much longer until we get there Yukiko?"

Yukiko, "Not long now, we're very close."

They continue on through the mountains and finally get near the spot where Naraku was.

Mikazuki, "Hold on"

Everyone stops as she steps forward to peer around the mountain. When she looks she gasps at the sight before here. There next to Naraku stood...her father! But not only him, Reyokotsai & Takemaru stood at his side as well.

Sesshomaru, "Mikazuki, what's wrong?"

Mikazuki, "Fa-fa-Father..."

InuYasha, "What?"

Mikazuki, "Father, Naraku has resorected Father!"

Sesshomaru, "There's no way" 

He moves forward to peer around the mountain and sure enough, there he stood in his armor, ready for a fight. His eyes completely red and his nose working.

Sesshomaru, "He really has"

Mikazuki, "Dammit, alright here's the plan. Sesshomaru, you handle Reyokotsai. InuYasha, you handle Takemaru. I'll handle Father. I'm the only one who can attempt to save him."

Kagome, "And what about us?"

Mikazuki, "There are many demons that are leerking about. You all will handle them. Be careful, Naraku will be standing on the sidelines but these enemies are not forces to be reconned with. Once Takemaru and Reyokotsai are down, and I have returned Father to his former self, we will all attack Naraku and rip him to shreads."

InuYasha, "Lets go"

They all run out of the cervous of the mountain to stand in front of Naraku.

Naraku, "Ah, so you've finally arrived."

Mikazuki, "Naraku, why have you resorected my Father?"

Naraku, "Why Mikazuki, I didn't expect you to also be here. But to answer your question, I resorected the Dog General to take the lives of his sons. But now I will get the pleasure of seeing him tear apart his sons and his daughter. What joy this will bring."

Sesshomaru, "Not likely!"

Naraku, "Enough talk, InuTaisho, Reyokotsai, Takemaru, attack."

Without hesitation the 3 resorected men all lunged into battle with Mikazuki and the others. Stepping forward Mikazuki ran towards InuTaisho with Mieczyslawa unsheathed. The Dog General attacked his daughter, his claws clashing into the blade of the sword. Going back and forth for what seemed to be hours, InuTaisho finally lands a blow on Mikazuki that sent her flying into the base of the mountain. She moaned in pain as her back scraped against the jagged rocks cutting through her armor and kimono. When she stood, the blood leaked down her back onto her pants. Traces were left on the mountain where she had hit it.

Mikazuki, "Dammit all"

She looked around to see how the others were fairing. Sesshomaru was covered in both his blood and Reyokotsai's, who was now staggering trying to keep his balance. InuYasha's kimono was torn every which way as his sword clashed with Takemaru's who was missing part of his face.

Mikazuki, "_I have to find a way to get my hands on Father. If I can do that, I can return his memories to him. He's been brain washed. And he won't stop attacking until I'm either dead or he remembers everything of his past life._"

She bared her teeth then sprang into action again. She and InuTaisho went back and forth over and over again landing deadly blows on each other. Finally, after so long Mikazuki had InuTaisho on his knees. Moving quickly before he could get up, she placed her hand on his forehead. Everyone was engulfed by a powerful white light which stopped the fighting for a while. InuTaisho screamed in agony as his memories were returned to him.

Once the light disepated everyone saw Mikazuki standing in InuTaisho's arms, embraced in a hug from a father who had not seen his daughter in over 200 years.

InuTaisho, "Mikazuki, my daughter"

Mikazuki, "Father, welcome back"

He lets her go then looks out at the field. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had just delievered the finishing blows to Reyokosai and Takemaru. Once everything had settled everyone looked at Naraku.

Naraku, "Hmmm, seems that I may have underestimated you all."

He begins to walk away when he feels a sword slash through him. He turns to see Mikazuki standing there, sword in hand, dripping in his black blood.

Naraku, "Damn you wench."

Mikazuki, "This is for everything you've done."

They go back and forth for a long while throwing deadly blows. Mikazuki is able to counter most of Naraku's attacks where as Naraku didn't fair so well. Soon enough, she had hacked him into pieces and called to Miroku.

Mikazuki, "Monk, use your wind tunnel to get rid of the pieces."

She jumped out of the way as Miroku opened the wind tunnel sucking in the pieces of Naraku that lay before them. Once they're all gone, Mikazuki walks toward them.

Mikazuki, "Monk, take a look at your hand."

Miroku removed the prayer beads and watched as the wind tunnel disappeared from the palm of his hand.

Mikazuki, "He is finished, and now for this."

She holds up the Shikon No Tama which she had managed to steal away from Naraku during their fight. She walks toward Kagome and places it in her hands.

Mikazuki, "You know what to do."

Kagome noded then closed her eyes. Everyone sat in silence and watched as she made her wish. When her eyes opened the jewel burst and disappeared forever.

Mikazuki, "It is done."

Mikazuki soon became weak at the knees and fainted from the blood loss. InuYasha caught her before she hit the ground.

Kagome, "Her wounds are great, we must return to her castle so that I can bandage them other wise she won't make a full recovery."

InuTaisho, "Here, I'll take her. You all lead the way to her castle."

Yukiko began to walk through the pathway that they took there and everyone else follows. Quickly and quietly they cut through the mountain and soon were in a vast plain.

Yukiko, "Here is where I leave you. Give my well wishes to Mikazuki and tell her that I thank her for helping me. But now, I must find my comrades so that we can return to our homes in the mountains. Goodbye and thank you all."

Kagome, "Goodbye Yukiko, and thank you for your help as well."

InuYasha, "Yeah, we never would have made it there without you."

Sango, "You have our deepest thanks."

Yukiko, "As you have mine"

With that she turned and departed to begin her search for her friends. Sesshomaru decided that he would lead the others to the castle.

After traveling for many hours they finally arrived at the castle bridge. Crossing over the draw bridge they entered the castle grounds and made their way inside. Hisa stood like usual at the door. Once she caught sight of Mikazuki she gasped.

Kagome, "Hisa, can you lead us to Lady Mikazuki's room? I have to get her bandaged up for her wounds to heal."

Hisa, "Yes, follow me right this way."

Hisa lead Kagome and InuTaisho to Mikazuki's room. Once inside, InuTaisho laid Mikazuki down then left so that Kagome could get her bandaged up. Kagome sat on the side of Mikazuki with her big yellow bag and pulled out her first aid kit. Carefully she rubbed medichine on her back wound then bandaged her up from her torso to her chest. After laying the unconcious demoness down Kagome stood and left the room quietly. Closing the door behind her she walked to where the others were waiting for her. Once she entered everyone held their breath.

Kagome, "She'll be fine, all she needs is some rest."

Sesshomaru, "Good"

Everyone seperated to go to their rooms. Hisa supplied them all with new clothing and took their old ones to clean and repair.

As InuTaisho sat in the room given to him his mind raced with the events since he was resorected. Completely pissed at what happened to Mikazuki he placed the blame all on himself when it was really Naraku's fault. As he sat with his hands jammed into the selves of his sleepwear he couldn't help but think about how much worse it could have been if Mikazuki had not saved him when she did. With that on his mind he drifted off into sleep.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***3 Days Later**

Mikazuki had finally woken 3 days after the battle. She looked around and noticed that she was laying in her room. She then looked down and saw the bandages that covered her slinder body.

Mikazuki, "_When did I return? And who was it that cared for my wounds?_"

She quickly stood up, removed the bandages, and place her kimono on. She then carefully place on her armor and brushed her loose hair back into the normal high ponytail. Placing her feet in her boots she walked out of her bedroom just as Kagome was coming in.

Kagome, "Mikazuki, you're awake."

Mikazuki, "Yes, how long have we been back?"

Kagome, "3 days, every day when I came to care for your wounds you still hadn't woken up. Everyone has been waiting for you."

Mikazuki, "Where are they?"

Kagome, "The throne room."

Mikazuki, "And what of Father?"

Kagome, "He's there as well, come. They'll all be relieved to know that you've finally woken. By the way, how's your back?"

Mikazuki, "Completely healed."

Kagome, "Good"

Both women walk down to the throne room and Kagome opens the door. Mikazuki hears everyone's hearts stop as the door slide open. When she stepped through everyone's hearts picked up beating 3 times faster at first then slowed back to normal pace. As she looks around at everyone she is greeted by the strong arms of her father embracing her in a hug.

Mikazuki, "Father"

InuTaisho, "Mikazuki, you've become a strong and proud woman indeed."

He lets her go to survey her. He smiled and says, "You look just the way that I remember you."

Mikazuki smiles at her father then they both walk toward the throne. She takes her place on it as everyone stands around her. 

Mikazuki, "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked at her as they waited for her to continue.

**B** - _Sorry but I had to leave y'all with a cliff hanger! R&R and tell me how you like this chapter! Until next time...SEE YA!_


	6. Her Departure & His Arrival

**B**** - **_Hello once again my beautiful readers! As you remember in the last chapter, Mikazuki had an annoucement that she was making! What was it though? Whelp; read and find out!_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters. Rumiko Takahashi does! I do however own Mikazuki, Hisa, Yukiko, and Jiro.**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***The Annoucement**

Mikazuki looked at everyone as they stared back at her waiting for her to make the annoucement that she had.

Mikazuki, "I will be leaving the castle for a few days. There is something that I need to do. You are all more than welcome to remain here or leave if you so choose. The choice is up to you. I shall return in 3 days time."

InuTaisho, "What is this trip for?"

Mikazuki, "That I can not speak of to any of you. You will see once I return what the trip was for however. I will be departing at sunrise tomorrow. As I said before, you may all stay here or leave. It is completely up to you. I won't twist your arm and make you stay."

She stands and begins to leave the throne room when she looks back and says, "If anyone should come to the castle seeking me while I'm gone, whom ever decides to stay please tell them that I shall be back in a few short days."

She walks out of the room and goes straight to her study. Kagome looks at InuYasha and says, "Will we be going or staying?"

InuYasha, "We'll stay, that is if Sango and Miroku want to."

Sango, "I would love to, and I'm pretty sure that Miroku wouldn't want to be left alone."

Miroku, "Of course I'll stay."

InuTaisho, "I too will be staying."

Sesshomaru, "We'll be taking our leave shortly, I have things to attend to at the castle."

He walks out of the room with Rin and Jaken following close behind.

Kagome, "Hey InuYasha, I'll be back. I want to talk to Mikazuki."

InuYasha, "Do what you want, we're not going anywhere."

She nodes then stands up and swiftly walks to Mikazuki's study. When she arrives at the large wooden door she breathes, then knocks.

Mikazuki, "Enter"

Kagome opens the door then walks in closing it behind her. She looks at Mikazuki who is going over proposals at her desk.

Mikazuki, "Yes Kagome? What seems to trouble you?"

Kagome, "There's something I want to ask you."

Mikazuki closes the scroll she was reading and says, "You have my undivided attention, what's wrong young one?"

Kagome sits in front of Mikazuki and looks her straight in the eye.

Kagome, "Can you tell me what was supposed to happen when the jewel was destroyed."

Mikazuki, "So that's what's bothering you, well Kagome, originally when you wished on the Shikon No Tama you were supposed to be hurrled back into your own time for 3 years without being able to pass back over into this era thus seperating yourself from InuYasha. But, since he admited his love to you and you agreed to let him take you as his life long mate, you are able to continue living in this time. You have a new destiny here, and that is to be the wife of InuYasha until you both pass on to the next world."

Kagome, "Really?"

Mikazuki, "Yes, but since you are now to become InuYasha's mate, the next trip you take into the present will be your last. Once you cross back over to this time, you'll never be able to return to your era ever again because the passage through the Bone Eaters Well will close."

Kagome, "Meaning I'll never see my family again?"

Mikazuki, "Yes, but once you explain everything your family will be fine with it. Trust me"

Kagome, "I do, thank you Mikazuki!"

She flung her arms around the demoness' neck once again catching her off guard. Mikazuki smiled and hugged the young girl back and said, "You're welcome, Kagome."

Kagome lets go then stands up.

Kagome, "You've been a great help Mikazuki, there is no way that I can ever repay you."

Mikazuki, "There is no need."

Kagome smiles then leaves the study to return to her own room. Mikazuki resumes going through the scrolls when yet another knock came at the door.

Mikazuki, "Enter"

This time it was Sesshomaru who stepped through.

Mikazuki, "Sesshomaru, you're the last person I expected to see here. What is it?"

Sesshomaru, "I came to tell you that my group will be departing. I have things to attend to at the castle."

Mikazuki, "Very well brother, until we meet again."

Sesshomaru, "Which may be sooner than we think."

Mikazuki, "Yes, maybe so."

Sesshomaru turns and leaves the study and Mikazuki continues her work.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***Her Departure & His Arrival**

The sun rose sending brilliant beams of pink, gold, red, and orange throught Mikazuki's window on to her face. Her eyes opened with the rise of the sun and she stood from the futon she slept on. Removing her sleep wear she replaced it with her kimono and pants. She placed her feet into her boots then began to attach her armor. She tied the purple sash around her waist the placed her weapons on her hip. Carefully she wrapped her long hair into a perfect bun then turned to leave her room.

When she walked into the throne room she saw everyone there.

Mikazuki, "I will depart in a few moments. I came to bid you all a farwell for the short while I will be gone. I trust that you all can handle my castle with great care during my absence."

InuYasha, "No need to worry Mikazuki, we've got you covered."

Mikazuki, "Thank you InuYasha. Goodbye for now."

She turned and left the castle heading off in direction west. Everyone watched until she was no longer in sight. Once they could no longer see her, everyone returned to the inside of the castle. Kagome and InuYasha decided to go and take a walk in one of the gardens. Sango and Miroku sat and talked in Miroku's room while InuTaisho went into Mikazuki's study. He looked around at the large room that reminded him of his own back at the castle he once ruled. He walks to the large window that over looked the back of the castle. As he was looking something caught his eye.

InuTaisho, "_What is that out there?_"

He opened the window and walked out to the balcony to get a better view. What he saw startled him. It was a young man, a young inuyoukai! Quickly reacting InuTaisho jumped from the balcony and landed in front of the demon.

InuTaisho, "Who are you?"

Jiro, "I am known as Jiro, I came seeking Mikazuki."

InuTaisho, "Mikazuki is not here, she just departed. She won't be returning for another 3 days."

Jiro, "Oh, do you know which way she went?"

InuTaisho, "She headed West, why do you seek my daughter out?"

Jiro, "Your...daughter?"

InuTaisho, "I am Lord InuTaisho, Mikazuki's father."

Jiro bows his head and says, "Welcome back from the dead, Lord InuTaisho. To answer your question fully and respectfully, I am Jiro, son of the dog Lord of the East. And the one destined to become your daughter's life long mate."

InuTaisho, "I see, why don't you come to the castle to wait for her to return?"

Jiro, "Yes sir"

Jiro followed InuTaisho into the castle. Once inside they caught Kagome and InuYasha in one of the many halls. InuYasha looked at Jiro curious and said, "Father, who is this?"

InuTaisho, "My son this is Jiro, son of the Dog Lord of the East. He is Mikazuki's intended. He may be the one that Mikazuki spoke of before she left."

Kagome, "Hello Jiro, I'm Kagome."

Jiro, "Pleased to make you aquantince Lady Kagome."

InuTaisho, "And this is my youngest, InuYasha. Sesshomaru has already left."

InuYasha, "I see, so you're the one who Mikazuki was talking about when she said if someone comes looking for her. She'll be back in a few days so until then you can hang out here with us."

Jiro, "I intend to, besides I must get to know the family of the one I am to marry."

**B**** - **_So what's the surprise that Mikazuki is about to give them? Read the next chapter & find out! And also, shout out to all my readers! You guys are what keeps me motivated! However, there are only 2 more chapters to this story. I can only pray that you've enjoyed them!_


	7. Izayoi Revived

**B**** - **_Hey there, B here yet again to bring you chapter 7 of Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister. But before I begin, I want to say thank you to the magnificent readers that continue to favorite and/or review this story! It brings such joy to my heart and I'm sad to say that this is one of the last chapters. And so without further ado, chapter 7 of Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however own Mikazuki, Hisa, Yukiko, & Jiro.**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***Revived**

After traveling for about 4 hours, Mikazuki finally stops in a village she was well known in. Going into the market, she began picking out robes for a woman. After she had found everything she needed, she took off again tucking her packages in a leather bag she had also bought.

Meanwhile, back at the castle InuTaisho is training with InuYasha while Kagome sat watching them. While they were sparring, you could see the sparks flying from Tetsusaiga and another sword that Mikazuki had left for her father.

InuTaisho, "You show considerable skill my son. You could very well be my match if you work a little harder."

InuYasha, "Really think so?"

They both swung again clashing their swords together creating the loud and deadly rawr from both blades. Kagome's head jerked up from the book she was reading at the time from the sound that sent shivers up and down her spine.

InuTaisho, "Yes I do, when Mikazuki returns you should spare with her, she's a better swordsman than myself. And I'm sure she won't mind training you so that you reach your full potential."

InuYasha, "Hmmm, I'll just have to do that. If she can help me better my skills as a swordsman then I'm gonna take every advantage of it."

Again they both swing at the same time causing another rawr to rip from the blades. Once again Kagome's head jerked up and she sighed.

Kagome, "_Every time their blades clash, that God awful sound scares the witts outta me. I keep thinking something bad is gonna happen to one of them. Personally, I think they should just stop._"

She giggled at herself then looked at the 2 men who were now walking toward her sheathing their swords. When they were close to her they stopped.

Kagome, "All done?"

InuYasha, "Yep, c'mon I smell dinner."

He helps her up and the 3 walk into the castle. After meeting up with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Jiro, all 7 of them sat in the dinning room and began to eat. They sat conversing about the events of their day and what this surprise of Mikazuki's may be.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***One Day Later**

After traveling for another day, Mikazuki stopped at a grave. She looks at the tombstone that read "Izayoi". She bowed then sat down taking the bag off of her shoulder.

Mikazuki, "You would be so proud to see your boy. InuYasha has grown into a wonderful young man. He's found a human Miko that has loved him for who he is and accepted him flaws and all."

She closes her eyes to listen to the wind.

Mikazuki, "Yes I know, and your wish will be granted. Lady Izayoi, return to the world of the living."

Just then the ground begins to trimble and the dirt around Izayoi's grave begins to push up. Then a hand shoots up from the ground pulling a body behind it. Mikazuki stood watching with the robes and kimonos she had bought in her hands. After a few more minutes Izayoi stood before her in ripped old robes. Her eyes opened and she looked at Mikazuki.

Izayoi, "Mikazuki?"

Mikazuki, "Welcome back to the world of the living, Lady Izayoi."

She walked forward and handed her the clothing. Izayoi took it and bowed her head slightly in thanks. After she changed into the robes Mikazuki spoke.

Mikazuki, "Come, we have a long way to travel and it would be much faster if you rode on my back."

Izayoi, "Mikazuki please explain something to me, why have you brought me back from the dead?"

Mikazuki, "I wanted you to be reunited with InuYasha and Father."

Izayoi, "Father?"

Mikazuki, "Lord InuTaisho is my father. When I met you all those years ago I could not reveal that I was InuYasha's older half sister. But now he knows of me."

Izayoi, "I see"

Mikazuki, "Come"

She helps Izayoi onto her back and begins running back to her castle.

Meanwhile InuYasha and InuTaisho were sparring yet again. This time Jiro, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were all watching. The clashing of the swords sent sparks flying all over the training field as the spetators watched.

Kagome, "Mikazuki will be returning tomorrow."

Miroku, "Yes that's right, it's already been 2 days."

Sango, "I still wonder about that surprise."

Shippo, "So do I, hey Jiro, are you excited to see her?"

Everyone looks at the silent demon waiting for his response.

Jiro, "Yes, I've waited for many years to see Mikazuki again. The last time we met, it was during a war. She and I were both brutally injured but we kept on fighting to get out. But once we were able to escape we were seperated and for a long time I was unable to find her. I searched high and low for her without a trace. Her scent had kept moving and I was unable to follow one directly to her. And now that I've found her castle, I hope to be reunited with her once more so that we can begin the rest of our lives together."

Kagome, "I see, it would kill me to be without the one that I love."

Sango, "Yes and you said it's been years? How many exactly?"

Jiro, "Over 143 years."

Shippo, "That's a long time to go without someone you love."

Kagome, "I agree"

Miroku, "As do I, Mikazuki is a beautiful woman and she seems very kind. Espeacially to humans. Most full blooded and even some half demons can't stand the sight of a human and will slotter them without a second thought."

Jiro, "Mikazuki gets her compassion for humans from Lord InuTaisho. It's a trait that not many demons develop. Only a select few do."

Sango, "Are you one of them?"

Jiro, "Yes"

Kagome smiled at the male demon. She couldn't help but feel for him. He and Mikazuki were seperated so many years ago and hadn't seen or heard from one another in so long. And now when he finally tracks down her castle she's not there. Poor guy, he's been through so much.

Just then she's pulled from her thoughts by the sound of another deadly clash of the 2 sparring men. She julted up and looked their direction.

Kagome, "The sound of their blades clashing half scares me because I think something bad is going to happen to one of them."

Sango, "I agree, but InuYasha and InuTaisho seem about evenly matched and I don't think either one of them would allow anything bad to happen to the other."

Shippo, "Sango's right"

Jiro, "Beside, they'd be able to sense the blade coming too close and move out of the way in time to keep from getting struck."

They continued to watch as InuYasha and InuTaisho exchanged blows with their swords, sparks flying everywhere. The roaring of each blade echoed through out the entire training field and the heavy panting of each man could be heard after the roars subsided.

InuTaisho, "Lets call it a day."

InuYasha, "Yeah I agree"

They sheathed the swords and walked towards the group standing by the entrance of the training grounds. Once they were all standing there they turned and went inside for food. As they did the day before they sat and conversed about the days events and when Mikazuki would return and her surprise they would all see the next day.

After dinner Sango and Kagome decided to take a bath in one of the many hotsprings that surrounded the castle. As the 2 women stepped into the warm water they sighed at the instant relief their muscals felt.

Kagome, "It sure was nice of Mikazuki to allow us to stay here while she was away."

Sango, "You're right, she could have very easily kicked us all out."

They both sunk deeper into the warm water then Kagome sat up again.

Kagome, "Sango?"

"Yes?", Sango said sitting up from the water.

Kagome, "Do you think Mikazuki will be excited to see Jiro again after so long?"

Sango, "I can't exactly say but I think she will. If I were seperated from the one I loved for as long as they were I'd be over whelmed with excitment to see him again."

Kagome, "I wonder how she managed to go so long without seeing him. I wouldn't be able to bare it if I were torn from InuYasha like that."

Sango, "I do too but they'll be together again come tomorrow and they won't ever have to worry about not seeing each other again."

Kagome, "You're right"

After their bath both women step out and dry off putting on clothes that Hisa left for them to wear. Thankfully the clothes always fit them snuggly. After getting dressed they left the room with the hot spring in it and went to their own rooms.

When Kagome stepped through her door she saw InuYasha sitting in the window seat with his eyes closed. When he heard her take a step in his eyes snapped open.

Kagome, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

InuYasha, "Feh, I wasn't asleep, I was just deep in thought."

He looks out the window and stares at the moon. Moments later he felt Kagome's hands on his shoulders. His golden eyes flashed and he reached his hand over to put it on hers. They sit like that for a while staring out at the night sky until Kagome began to fall asleep on him. Soon her breaths came slowly and smoothly and InuYasha realized she had fallen asleep. Carefully turning to pick her up without waking her, InuYasha scooped her into his arms and laid her down on the futon. After placing the covers around her he kissed her on her forehead and returned to the window seat to continue looking out the window.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***Return To The Castle**

Once she had reached the outskirts of her lands, Mikazuki noticed that Izayoi had fallen asleep. Deciding not to rest since she was so close, Mikazuki continued on to the castle.

3 hours later she arrived at the lake that surrounded her castle. With a single swift jump, she crossed over the lake and landed on the other side of the gate to her castle. Quietly she entered and took Izayoi to an empty room for her to sleep in. After laying Izayoi down, Mikazuki left the room to go to her own. As she was passing by the doors she caught an all too formiliar scent. She gasped and stopped at the door.

Mikazuki, "_Jiro? Could this be his scent?_"

She quickly took hold of the door and silently pushed it open to peer into the moon lite room. Sure enough, there laying on the futon was Jiro, her long lost love. The demoness felt tears coming to her eyes at the sight of him. Before she let them fall, she quickly closed the door without making a sound, turned, and continued to her own room. When she closed the door she leaned against it holding her hand to her heart.

Mikazuki, "_Finally after so long, we will be reunited. Oh Jiro how I have longed to see you all these years. And now you are finally within my grasp again._"

Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she stood there smiling.

Mikazuki, "Maybe I'll try to catch a few hours of sleep. There is still plenty of time until dawn."

She changed into her sleepwear and laid down on the futon, a smile on her face.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***Reunited**

Mikazuki woke as the brilliant rays of sunlight struck her face. Slightly grunting, she rose from the bed. Instead of her usual attire, she wore a black silk kimono and red and gold silk robes. Carefully she wrapped her hair into a bun allowing the usual hair to fall over her shoulders. She colored her lips with red lip paint then left her room quickly to go to Izayoi. Luckly no one else but her was awake. As she entered the womans room she heard a slight movement from one of the other rooms. Quickly she slide into the room and closed the door behind her. Masking both her and Izayoi's scent as well as her aura, she sat in a chair on the far side of the room to wait for her to wake. All the while she kept her ears alert for if anyone opened the door.

After an hour had passed, Izayoi finally began to stir. Mikazuki also heard the footsteps of Hisa walking down the hallway. Quickly she stood and walked to the door. She opened it and stepped out to stop Hisa. When Hisa saw Mikazuki her eyes lit up.

Hisa, "My Lady, welcome back"

Mikazuki, "Thank you, wake everyone and have them go into the throne room, however do not mention to them that I am here yet. I have a special guest with me."

Hisa, "Yes my Lady."

Mikazuki then went back into the room and closed the door. Hisa commensed to do as Mikazuki had asked waking everyone and telling them to go to the throne room.

Once everyone was dressed and in the throne room Hisa returned to the room that Mikazuki was in. She knocked and heard Mikazuki say, "Enter". She opened the door and walked in.

Hisa, "They are all in the throne room my Lady."

Mikazuki, "Thank you Hisa, Izayoi you wait here. I will send for you when I'm ready."

Izayoi, "Alright"

Mikazuki walked out of the room with Hisa and closed the door. Unmasking her aura and scent she made her way to the throne room. As she approached she heard everyone conversing about what this could be about. She then breathed heavily and opened the door. When she entered everyone gasped. They watched her as she made her way to the throne and took her seat.

InuTaisho, "You've returned, when?"

Mikazuki, "In the early hours of the morning."

Her gazed then landed on Jiro who was also staring back at her.

Jiro, "Mikazuki"

Mikazuki, "Jiro"

A warm smile crossed her face and she says, "It's good to see you again my love."

Jiro smiles as he crosses the room to stand right in front of her. In a flash of silver they were embraced in a passionate kiss as tears rolled down Mikazuki's face.

Everyone smiled at their reunion. That's when Mikazuki let go and had Jiro standing at her side. She whiped away the tears then smilied.

Mikazuki, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I left, am I right?"

Kagome, "Yeah, none of us have been able to figure it out."

Sango, "What was the task?"

Mikazuki just smiled again and clapped her hands.

Quickly Hisa entered and said, "Yes my Lady?"

Mikazuki, "Bring my special guest please."  
Hisa, "Yes my Lady."

Quicly she left and everyoen looked at Mikazuki with questioning eyes. Then the door opened again a few moments later. Everyone looked at it and their eyes grew wide. Standing before them was Izayoi, a smile on her face.

Mikazuki, "Welcome, Lady Izayoi."

Sango, "Izayoi?"  
Miroku, "Isn't that the name of InuYasha's mother?"

Kagome, "Yeah"

InuYasha, "Mo-mo-mother"

InuTaisho, "Izayoi"

Izayoi, "My dearest. My boy. How I've longed to see you again."

She quickly walked towards them both and embraced them in a hug.

InuYasha, "Mother, it's really you. You're really here!"

Izayoi, "It's all due to Mikazuki"

They all looked at Mikazuki who was standing by Jiro's side with a wide grin on her face.

Mikazuki, 'Your family is now whole again."

InuTaisho, "Thank you, Mikazuki"

_**B**__** -**__ That concludes chapter 7 of Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister. Chapter 8 will be the last. I can only hope that everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Until next time. See Ya!_


	8. Bound Together Forever

_**B**__** - **__This is the last and final chapter of Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister. I hope that you all enjoyed the story. Now, last time InuYasha, InuTaisho, and Izayoi were all reunited as a happy family and Mikazuki was reunited with her one true love, Jiro and married soon after. Now, fastforward a couple months, that's when this chapter takes place._

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. Nor do I profit from writing this fanfic. I do however own Mikazuki, Yukiko, Jiro, and Hisa.**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

***3 Months Later**

Mikazuki woke the morning of the binding ceremony between Kagome and InuYasha. She looks to her left out the window at the rising sun and smiles. It was going to be a joyous day filled with laughter, tears of joy, and lots of love between all the couples. She then looks to her right and sees her sleeping husband with a smile on his face.

"_What could he be dreaming about that has him smiling?_", Mikazuki thought as she looked at him.

After lying still for a little while she finally decided to rise from her spot. She put on her usual kimono and pants along with her armor and sash. She placed her hair in a high ponytail with the usual hair over her shoulders then went to her study.

As she sat going over new documents she heard a knock at the door.

Mikazuki, "Enter"

The door opens and in steps Jiro. She looked up and smiled then went back to reading. Jiro took a seat beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and she put the scroll down.

Jiro, "Today marks InuYasha and Kagome's binding ceremony."

Mikazuki, "Yes it does, everyone should be here shortly. We should both go and get ready."

Jiro, "You're right"

He stands and helps her up. They tred quietly through the castle to their respective dressing rooms. Mikazuki's maids dressed her in a royal blue silk kimono dress and royal purple silk robes. Her hair is pulled up into a perfect bun leaving some of her hair over her shoulders. They applied her make-up and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It brought back the memory of the union between herself and Jiro 2 months prior. She smiled at the memory then felt the royal beading being placed on her bun. Then the crown was placed upon her head. When she was completely prepared she stood then left the room heading towards her bedroom. When she walked in she went to a storage cabinet. She opened it and took out a small box. She opened the box to reveal a golden necklace encrested with diamonds and sapphires that was given to her by her father on the day of her birth. She took off the gold necklace that her mother gave her when she departed that she was wearing and replaced it with the necklace she held in her hands.

Mikazuki, "They're here"

She closed the cabinet and left the room heading to the throne room. When she walked in she saw everyone waiting on the place mats that were left for them. She called Kagome and InuYasha forward and they stood before her.

Mikazuki, "Are you sure you're both ready to do this?"

"Yes", they said in unison.

Mikazuki, "Very well, Hisa."

Hisa walks forward with a pillow holding 2 small glass slates and 2 pins. Mikazuki grabs the first and takes Kagomes hand. She prikes her finger to draw blood from it. She puts a fair amount of it on one of the glass slates then does the same to InuYasha. She then takes the slates and turns her back to them. She dipped each one into a cup of wine rinsing the blood into it. She then picked up the cups and turned back to Kagome and InuYasha. She handed InuYasha the cup with Kagome's blood in it then gave the one with InuYasha's blood in it to Kagome. They held the cups as they waited for Mikazuki to continue.

Mikazuki, "Drink, from this day forward you will be bound together as one for the rest of your lives. May Budda watch over you."

With that said both drank the wine. When they finished they felt the changes within themselves.

Mikazuki, "You are one."

_**B- And that concludes Mikazuki: The Unknown Sister! I hope that you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you would like a sequal, just tell me in your reviews or in a PM. If I get a significant amout of readers that want to know more about how their lives end up I will begin work on a sequal! Until then, see ya!**_


End file.
